


Taking Care Of Business

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [5]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Alexa didn't ask why he'd returned.Written for challenge 005 - "brother" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 8





	Taking Care Of Business

Alexa didn't ask why he'd returned. She could tell by the flare of his mandibles and the sudden thrust of a weapon towards her. "But the Queen's dead."

They were bound by blood, by loss and pain. The experience of fighting side by side and surviving had made them brothers-in-arms, albeit ones of different species. Scar growled and activated a holoprojector on his wristband. The image it showed was a hybrid monster: part alien, part yautja.

"Shit. How is that possible?"

A juvenile alien bursting through a yautja's sternum replaced the predalien.

"I guess we better go kill it then."


End file.
